nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Entanglement Device
The Quantum Entanglement Device (in abbreviation the QED) is a Wonder Weapon and Tactical Grenade that can be purchased on Moon. Overview This device, when activated, would spawn many different effects that could be negative or positive to players in a gamble. It can be purchased to replace Gersch Devices. The grenade is essential for completing both sides of the Easter Egg. Effects There are 40 known effects: #When thrown at a door, the door has a chance to open free of charge. #When thrown near a door already opened, has a chance to close the door, requiring players to purchase the door again. #The explosion similar to a Scavenger shot. #An explosion identical to the Astronaut Zombie. This is the default effect of the grenade. Will instantly kill Astronaut Zombie. #An explosion similar to Matryoshka Dolls, blowing up rapidly within a certain radius many times. #Very rare chance to cause a chain lightning effect similar to a Wunderwaffe DG-2, killing nearby Zombies. #A black hole similar to the Gersch Device #China Lake/China Beach shooting in a circle. Can down the player who threw the grenade if PhD Flopper is not acquired and they are shot by the weapon #M72 LAW/M72 Anarchy shooting in a circle. Can down the player who threw the grenade if PhD Flopper is not acquired and they are shot by the weapon #Ray Gun/Porter's X2 Ray Gun shooting in a circle. Can down the player who threw the grenade if PhD Flopper is not acquired and they are shot by the weapon #SPAS-12/SPAZ-24 shooting in a circle. Can down the player who threw the grenade if the player walks in front of the weapon while it fires. #Python/Kobra shooting in a circle. Can down the player who threw the grenade if the player walks in front of the weapon while it fires. #Teleporting a random player to a random part of the map. #Revives a downed teammate. #Extremely rare chance to down nearby players within the radius of the explosion. #Giving the player the Bonus Points power-up, giving all players a set amount of points. #Giving the player an Anti-Bonus Points power-up, taking away a certain amount of points. #Turns Astronaut Zombies to the players side. They receive a random weapon and will begin killing zombies, though they simply charge towards the zombies. #In BOIII, has a chance to turn Zombies within radius of explosion into Turned Zombies that seek and kill any and all hostile Zombies. #Gives everyone in the area a Pack-A-Punched version of their current weapon. #Rare chance to revert the players' current Pack-a-Punched weapon into its original form (Non-Pack-a-Punched) #Gives the player a random weapon power-up to replace their current weapon. It may be Pack-A-Punched. #Gives the player a random tactical grenade power-up of either Gersch Devices or QED grenades #Spawns more Zombies (When thrown at final Zombie) #Spawns more Zombies, all remaining Zombies begin sprinting at players #Spawns an ordinary Frag grenade. #Spawns a Semtex grenade (Widow's Wine grenade in BOIII) #Drops a green perk bottle power-up. Gives every player a perk. #Drops a red perk bottle power up. Takes away one perk from all players #If thrown at a Gersch Device, may create a Gersch Device power up that gives another player the Device or refills ammo for them. #If thrown at a perk machine, extremely rare chance to give all current players that perk. #Drops a Anti-Max Ammo. Depletes all the ammo from the current magazine/ammo reserve. #Drops a Max Ammo. #Drops an Insta-Kill. #Drops an Anti-Insta-Kill. One hit kills regardless of Juggernog #Drops a Double Points. #Drops a Nuke. #Drops a Carpenter. #Drops a Fire Sale. #Drops an Anti-Fire Sale. Teleports Mystery Box to different location and makes it cost 1900 points. Trivia *In physics, quantum entanglement is a phenomenon where two particles exchange information between each other without touching, regardless of the distance between them. *In InsideXBOX, it shows the device causing an explosion similar to the Matryoshka Doll's explosions, but far larger. Gallery QED-1-.jpg|Concept Art of the QED QED126.jpg|The QED being primed References # http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Entanglement_Device Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops